Unexpected Consequences
by FandomLover127
Summary: Bobby and Kitty make a mistake that has unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty Pryde didn't having anything in her closet to fit the occasion. Nothing at all. Which is why she was currently going through Jubilee's closet while the yellow loving mutant was away. She finally spotted a black lace dress. What was one supposed to wear to a - in Rogue's words - sophisticated birthday dinner. Kitty loved her best friend but dressing up was not her cup of tea. Rogue had asked that everyone meet up at a nice italian restaurant just a few miles from the school. Kitty paired the dress with a pair of black flats and her matching locket, the other one she gave to Rogue last year for her birthday. "You look nice." A voice said from the hallway outside her door. She turned to see Bobby Drake at her door. Bobby was her other best friend - besides Jubilee - who also happened to be dating Rogue. It's not surprising to her that he wanted to see to it that all the guests were comfortable and ready. "Thank you. You look handsome." He had on a simple pair of black dress pants and a blue button up. "You put in the effort." Kitty said, jokingly. "Well, it's my girlfriends birthday. I kind of have to." Bobby neglected to say what he really meant.

_Damn what I wouldn't do to get a peak of what's underneath that dress._

Bobby mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing about Kitty. He had Rogue, and she was wearing a pretty blue dress. Rogue truly looked gorgeous tonight. _Not as gorgeous as Kitty. _His subconcious just wasn't on his side. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

"So, what is this restaurant that Rogue wants us to eat at?" Kitty asks, trying to lighten the air in the room up.

"Bella Sierra's."

Kitty couldn't help but run her eyes down his body. She knows it's wrong. She knows that Rogue loves him. But, she can't help but feel an attraction to him. The very same attraction she's felt since she was seventeen. She thought that it was enough just being his best friend. For a while it was, she didn't think about his crystal clear blue eyes or his smile or how good he looked in his black leather suit. Okay, maybe it wasn't enough, but that was before she had Andrew. Andrew took up most of her time during the year that they were together. In the end, Andrew broke up with her for Cassie Daniels. That didn't surprise her at all. Kitty knew he had a thing for her. That was two years ago.

"What's on your mind?" Bobby asked, curiously. He always could tell when she was lost in her thoughts.

"Nothing." Kitty said, not wanting to talk about it. Bobby knew what her break up with Andrew had done to her. It was the one time that she didn't feel guilty for holding such a torch for him.

"You'll say when you're ready." He said.

"That is why you are my best friend." He only grinned in return. "Don't let it go to your head." She said, playfully shoving his chest. She had seen him shirtless before - it nearly killed her - so she knew he had albs. Not that there was doubt that any one of the X-Men weren't fit. They all were constantly training. Kitty vividly remembers a time about five years ago, in the designated workout area.

**——————————————————————————**

It was a hot summer day at the X Mansion. Kitty had on a tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. She had it on her mind to reserve a time slot for the workout room. She figured either Scott or Logan would be in there now. With her mind made up, she made her way to her room. Kitty slipped on a workout outfit and grabbed one of her bath towels. By the time she made it down to the lower levels, she was ready to punch something. It had been a long, hard day. Kitty was gonna go see Scott or Logan, book a time and then come back.

When she got to the room, she was surprised to find it occupied by neither one of the x-men she figured. Instead it was occupied by one Bobby Drake. A very sweaty, very shirtless Bobby. Kitty wasn't gonna lie, the newly twenty three year old looked good. "Wasn't aware you booked time for today." She said, hoping he didn't notice her shortness of breath.

"Well, Logan kicked my ass earlier." He said, grabbing a towel. "Logan kicks everyone's ass. Yours is not the first or the last." She said, discreetly admiring the view of his albs.

"True that." He said, with a nod of his head. "Your girlfriend is getting good at it too." Kitty said, reminding herself that Bobby did have a girlfriend.

"That's because Rogue is taking some new kickboxing class at a gym in town." Bobby said. For the first time since Kitty entered the room, Bobby allowed himself to take a look at her. A tight grey tank top and workout shorts that were way to short. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but ever since the incident a few years back, He had started to view Kitty in a new light.

"I'll just go and let you have your space." Kitty turned to leave, slightly disappointed that she didn't get her workout, but Bobby's show made up for it.

"No stay. Be my workout buddy." He said, eyes pleading. Why does that goddamn look always work on her.

"Okay, if you insist."

**——————————————————————————**

"Kitty. Hey Kitty." Bobby was trying to get her attention. After a few seconds, it worked.

"Huh?"

"I lost you for a minute there." Bobby said, more than a little concerned. Kitty seemed a little out of it. "Maybe you should sit down, Kit." He said, leading her to sit on the bed. "Thanks. I don't know what came over me."

Kitty couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Why is he so dreamy? She asked herself. Before she realized it, he was leaning closer to her. Before she could stop him, their lips were locked in a heated kiss. Bobby placed his hands on her waist, and Kitty gasped in pleasure. He pushed her lightly back on the bed. She crawled to the middle of the bed and he hovered over her, crashing his lips on hers in another firey kiss. Bobby knew he should've stopped himself before they reached the point of no return, but instead he found himself trying to tug her dress off of her. She was all to happy to comply with his wishes.

She didn't start to comprehend what they had done until they were both naked and he was buried deep inside of her. Neither of the two even realizing they forgot to use protection.

**——————————————————————————**

It was a mistake, Kitty knew that. She knew that she shouldn't have slept with him, but what had she done to deserve this. She sighed as she looked down one more time at the little stick in her hands. The little stick that currently had a plus sign on it. God, what the hell was she supposed to tell Bobby? How was she supposed to tell Rogue that she had sex with her boyfriend and now she's carrying his baby. She felt tears fall down her face.

"Kitty, is that you?" Cassie Daniels asked. Kitty quickly wiped her tears away before replying. "Yeah."

"I heard you crying. Is everything okay?" Cassie asked, concerned. Cassie was a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was currently pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a yellow blouse tucked into a pair of blue jean short shorts. Kitty finally found the courage to come out of the girls bathroom. Cassie immediatly pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Kitty said. "Of course. I won't tell a soul."

"Cassie, I made a big mistake."

"What?" Cassie asked. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God. Do you know who the father is?"

"Bobby." Kitty whispered. "Who?" Cassie asked, having not heard her. "The father is Bobby." She said a little louder.

"Does he know?" Cassie asked. "Not yet." Kitty answered. "Well you have to tell him eventually." Cassie told her. "I know."

——————————————————————————

It was just approaching late afternoon, when Bobby finally found Kitty. She was tucked in on the couch in the living room with a book. Bobby sat down next to her.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" He asked, pointing to the book in her hands. "Pride and Prejudice." She said.

"Again?" He asked. "Yes, again. I will read it as many times as I want." Kitty said.

"Anyway, Cassie said you had to talk to me." Bobby said, recalling what Cassie said to him. Kitty mentally shook her head at the girl. In reality though, Kitty was trying to figure out to how to actually say the words.

"Do you remember the night we did the thing?" Kitty asked, nervously rambling. "We've done lots of things on lots of nights." Was his reply.

"I mean the one we swore to never talk about again." Kitty said. "The night you got drunk and sang Madonna Karaoke?" Bobby asked, obviously thinking about it.

"No, not that. But thanks for bringing it up." Kitty said, sarcastically. "Then what?" He asked, curiously.

"The other night we swore we'd never talk about." Kitty said. "Oh. OH, what about it?" "It might have some lasting consequences."

"Like what?" Bobby asked, not following. "Like what happens when a man and a woman do what we did and forget to use protection." She said.

"We used protection." He said. Kitty shook her head. "No we didn't." "So does that mean that you're-" he trailed off.

"I'm pregnant." Kitty said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"And you're sure it's my baby?" Bobby asked.

"Yes I'm sure." She replied. "It's not Andrews?"

"Andrew and I broke up two years ago. You're the only guy I've been with since."

"How am I supposed to tell Rogue?" Bobby asked. "I don't know." Kitty said. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Oh God Rogue was gonna hate her. She already thinks Kitty's trying to steal Bobby from her. This is gonna make everything a thousand times worse.

"Don't tell her. I'm not keeping it." Kitty said, after a few minutes. "You're getting rid of the baby?" "Yes I am." She said, shakily. "And you didn't think to consult with me about it." He said, getting angry. How could she just get rid of his baby?

"Look, Bobby, it's what's best for both of us." She said.

"How is it best? You're going to kill our baby." He said.

"It's not "our" baby. It's a mistake. Luckily one that I can fix."

Bobby was clearly getting more upset as she went on. He couldn't possibly want her to keep the baby. Kitty felt like she already knew the answer. Bobby would never kill an innocent life. Of course he wants to keep it.

"Bobby, you know we can't keep it, right?" She asked, hesitantly. "Why not? It may not have come along at a great time. But, Kitty, we created this life and we have to take care of him or her. We have to shower this baby with love. Let him or her know that he or she is welcome into our lives." Bobby said, unconciously rubbing at Kitty's flat stomach.

"If I decide to keep it-" "It's a baby, not a thing." Bobby interrupted. "If I decide to keep him or her, I have to know that you're not just gonna make me raise the baby on my own." She said.

"After everything I just said, you honestly think I don't want to be apart of this baby's life. Nothing could keep me away."

"I'll think about it." Kitty finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Bobby found himself in an intimate position with Rogue. He had just come back to their room after taking a walk around the grounds. Only to find Rogue on their bed, waiting for him in a sheer white, barely there nightgown. Bobby hadn't told her about Kitty's pregnancy yet. Not that he would admit it out loud, but ever since his heated night with Kitty, Bobby just hadn't found the things he used to do with Rogue appealing anymore. So, he sighed deeply when he realized she was trying to seduce him.

"I was getting worried about you." Rogue said, in her southern accent. The very same one that used to make him want to do unbelievably wicked things to her.

"I took a walk around the grounds. I had to clear my head." He said, feeling the effects of that nightgown in his pants.

"About our fight, I want to make it up to you." Rogue said, slowly standing from the bed. Normally at this point, Bobby would have been begging her to cut to the chase. None of that was happening tonight. Before, Bobby would have been begging her to let him rip her clothes off. Now though, all he could see in his mind was Kitty on top of him, steadily kissing her way down the entirety of his body. God, how that excited him to no end. He could still hear her moans everytime he thrusted into her. All of the sudden, his pants felt about two sizes to tight.

"Earth to Bobby." Rogue said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What?" He asked, still trying to push the memories away. He realized that Rogue was know right in front of him and a second later, that her nightgown was now missing, reveling her naked body in all it's glory.

Rogue took his speechlessness as a good sign and promptly fell to her knees in front of him. She reached for his belt. Rogue - focused on unbuckling his belt - didn't notice when he suddenly tensed up. Bobby gently pushed her hands away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in a serious tone.

"I want to pleasure you." Rogue said, not understanding what she did wrong. He'd never objected before.

"I don't want you to pleasure me. Look, can't we just get in bed and cuddle? You can tell me about your day, like always." Bobby said, helping Rogue stand up. She quietly changed into a set of pajamas. Rogue got in bed next to Bobby, who had changed into a white t shirt and flannel bottoms. The two lovers laid in silence for twenty minutes.

"Bobby?" Rogue asked, quietly. "Yeah?" He answered.

"We're okay, right?" She asked. Bobby knew that this should be the time he told her about Kitty. But, instead what he said was. "Of course."

——————————————————————————

Rogue has no idea what's going on with him. One second they were fine and the next it's like his mind is somewhere far, far away. Of course, she knew their relationship wasn't as great as it used to be, when they were younger. But, she still firmly believes that they're meant to be together. So, why does it seem like he would rather be anywhere else then next to her at night?

Bobby knew Rogue thought there was something wrong. They've been on and off for eleven years. Granted, they've been more off then on. What he didn't understand was why - after all that time - had he finally given in to his more than friendly feelings for Kitty now? He supposes it's because it's been brewing for awhile. A few heated dreams made sure of it. Okay, more then a few heated dreams. He had them every night for atleast four months after accidentally walking in on her changing.

That's how he knew Kitty had a tattoo of a butterfly on her rib cage. When he asked about it, she had simply said she had gotten it when she turned eighteen out of impulse. But, Bobby knew what it really was. A blue butterfly to represent her mother.

Bobby found the sentiment of it beautiful. When he was a teenager he had thought about getting a tattoo. Mainly out of teenage rebelion. But, he knew if he ever really did get one, it would be something that meant a lot to him. Something sentimental. Now that he and Kitty were having a baby together, it just may be the perfect time.

Speaking of Kitty, Bobby hadn't actually spoken to her since he asked her not to abort their baby. He decided to go see her. He found her in her room, staring at her stomach in her full length mirror on the front of her closet door. He couldn't help but smile.

"Stop that. It's creepy." Kitty said, noticing him and his smile. "I can't help it, Kit." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "Our baby is in there."

"I haven't decided yet." She said, knowing why he came to see her.

"That's okay. You don't have to rush. I just kinda got used to the idea of having a baby and becoming a father. God, it's so exciting. Don't you think?" Bobby said.

"Why are you so determinded to keep this baby?" Kitty asked, honestly afraid of the answer.

"Because, Kit, we created a human being. That to me, is a miracle. I already love him or her so much it hurts. I'd do anything to protect him or her. Give them a good life. I would do anything for them, including lay down my life."

Kitty felt tears slip down her face and before she knew it, they turned into full on sobs. Hearing what he said about the baby was just to much for her. She had already known what she wanted to do, but now she knew for sure.

"Bobby, we can't get rid of this baby. We both love him or her so much. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed our child." Kitty said. Bobby rubbed soothing circles in her back. He lifted her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He quickly led her to her bed and laid her down gently. This time, he decided, he was gonna take his time to love every inch of her body. And thus began their slow love making.

After getting her clothes off successfully, Bobby immediately went for her flat stomach and made sure to shower it with kisses. He might not be completely thinking of the baby right now, but he wanted him or her to know that he loved them. After that, he trailed his lips on a path down her nether region. Stopping to pay extra attention to the sensitive spot between her legs. Kitty tugged his hair several times while he was going down on her. She immediately protested when he tried to pull his mouth away from her core.

"No, don't stop. I'm so close." She said, her voice like silk. He pulled away despite her threatning looks.

"Need to be inside you." He said, in explanation.

He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed himself inside. He didn't miss her gasp of pleasure at the sensation of being filled so completely. It didn't take long for either one of them to fall over the edge.

Afterwards, they laid wrapped up in each other. Kitty's head resting on Bobby's chest. They both felt absolutely spent. Bobby ran his fingers through her hair. He knew he'd have to return to Rogue soon, but he just wanted to enjoy this moment. Bobby didn't want to think about the rest of the world. All he wanted to do was be here with the woman carrying his child.

"That was absolutely amazing." She said, breaking the silence. She yawned immediately after.

"I know it was, Kit, now go to sleep, you need the rest." He said.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Kitty asked, her eyes pleading him. He had to get back to his own room and Rogue.

"I promise." But, that could wait.

——————————————————————————

Bobby woke up to his phone ringing. He looked to see a fast asleep Kitty curled up on his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He felt around the pocket of his leather jacket. The one that Kitty got him for christmas when he was twenty. He found his phone and brought it up to him. He saw that it was Jaxon, a teenage boy in one of his classes. He pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" He said, voice laced with sleep.

"Professor Drake?" Jaxon asked.

"Is everything alright Jaxon?" He asked, concerned for his student. Bobby didn't notice Kitty opening her eyes to see who he was talking to.

"Lorelei and I had a fight." Jaxon said.

"At 2 am?" Bobby asked.

"We went out to a club with some friends. Lorelei had a few drinks, so, I brought her back to the mansion. I made a move to get her to lay down. Well, she took it the wrong way and thought I was trying to get her to you know." Jaxon explained as best he could.

"You had a fight with your girlfriend at 2 am because she thought you wanted to sleep with her?" He asked.

"Actually, more because I wouldn't sleep with her."

"You're sixteen anyway. You're too young for sex."

"So what do I do?" Jaxon asked.

"Buy her flowers? I don't know."

Kitty sighed deeply. Men know nothing about women. She grabbed the phone out of Bobby's hand and pressed it to her ear.

"This is what you do. Take her on a nice romantic date and apologize. Prove to her that you're sorry and that she's worth going to the ends of the earth for. Also, Bobby's not wrong on the buying flowers thing, girls love flowers."

"Okay, thanks Professor Pryde." Jaxon said, then hung up.

"I take it you've had you're fair share of romantic "I'm sorry" dates." Bobby said, rubbing her back.

"I was with Andrew for a year, and he was in love with Cassie." Kitty said. "Point taken." Bobby said.

"Can I tell you something crazy, Kitty? Kitty?" Bobby turned to see Kitty fast asleep once again.

——————————————————————————

The next day, Bobby found himself facing Rogue once again. This time it was to tell her that he was becoming a father. He had no idea how she was gonna react when he told her. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"Rogue, I have to tell you something." Bobby finally said, after several minutes of silence.

"What is it, Bobby?" Rogue took his hand and ran her fingers over his palm. An attempt to comfort him.

He decided it best to just come out and say it. "I'm gonna be a father." He said, sighing in relief afterward.

"Hank told you then?" Rogue asked, surprisingly happy.

"Hank told me what?" Bobby asked.

"That I'm pregnant, silly." Rogue laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was nervous about going to her first official appointment for the baby. She knew that she was about two months along. Having discovered her pregnancy a month ago. Kitty had dressed nicely. She put on a dark blue blouse, black jeans and a pair of black heeled ankle boots. She was absolutely dreading when she wouldn't be able to fit in her jeans anymore.

Kitty's phone dinged with a text message. It was from Cassie.

_Good luck at your appointment today. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? _

_I'm a big girl, Cassie. I can go by myself! _

_I really think you should take Bobby with you._

_I didn't tell Bobby about it._

_Why not?_

_Because we haven't told Rogue yet._

Kitty closed out her texts and stuffed her phone in her purse. A knock sounded on the door. She quickly answered it, expecting to find Jubilee on the other side. Instead, she saw one Bobby Drake.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling him inside her room and closing the door.

"I'm here for the appointment." He said.

"I swear I am going to get Cassie back for always telling you my business." Kitty said.

"I deserve to know about this. I should be there with you!" He exclaimed.

"We talked about this, Bobby. You aren't supposed to be around me until one of us tells Rogue."

"Dammit Kitty, you can't keep me away. This is my baby too." Bobby said, looking a little angry.

"I really can't figure out why the hell I thought sleeping with you was a good idea." Kitty said.

"You know as well as me why we did it." He said.

"Oh, don't you start on your "it was fate" crap."

"Well, it was. Why else would we all of the sudden, after ten years, fall into bed together?" He practically shouted.

"Because neither one of us was thinking straight. I was caught up in my own head and you kissed me." Kitty said, raising her voice.

"Is that why you think I did that? To sex you up?" Bobby asked, lowering his voice.

"You obviously weren't getting it from Rogue, and clearly I was the second best thing." Kitty said, believing what she was saying. Kitty hates that she brought it up, but why else would he go to her if not for sex? She obviously knows that what he didn't plan on was her getting pregnant.

"You think I planned out that I was gonna have sex with you because I wasn't getting any from my girlfriend? Kitty, I would never do that to you." Bobby said. He had no idea she thought that he would do that.

"Bobby, you have a good thing with Rogue. Why else would you want to mess with me if not to get me in bed? Clearly, you didn't think that I would end up pregnant."

"Kitty, I would never use you for sex. Wheither I was getting it from Rogue or not, which by the way, I was. I had sex with you because I'm attracted to you. Probably a lot more than I should be. It's true, we didn't plan on you getting pregnant, but my baby is growing inside you, and I am so excited about becoming a father. You, Kitty Pryde, are the most wonderful, beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever met." He finished.

"I'm glad that I'm beautiful now, because in a few months time, I'm gonna look like a mountain."

"Most beautiful mountain I've ever seen." Bobby said. He took Kitty's hand in his and led her to the car.

——————————————————————————

It's official, Bobby Drake has no idea what to do. Bobby wants to be there for Rogue and her pregnancy. But It's not like he can just abandon Kitty and their baby. Especially after he swore to help raise the kid. After taking Kitty to her appointment (everything is perfectly fine and the baby is healthy), he retreated to his room to clear his head. Unfortunatly, he heard the door creak open.

"Bobby?" To his surprise, it was Storm.

"Hey, Storm." He said, looking up at her. She just smiled at him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Kitty told me about what's going on." Storm said.

"She told you she's pregnant?" Bobby asked. Storm nodded her head.

"Bobby, you have to understand that Kitty's feelings for you are so much deeper than just one night of passion. Dare I say, I think Kitty may even be in love with you." Storm said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You think Kitty's in love with me?" Bobby asked, feeling a little shocked. Storm just nodded her head.

"You don't understand. I have feelings for her too, but the thing is, Rogue is pregnant." He confessed.

"Rogue is pregnant?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do. I keep trying to find a way to tell Rogue about Kitty's pregnancy. But, I know that if I do she's gonna confront Kitty, and Kitty dosen't know that Rogue's pregnant too."

"Woah. That is a lot." Strom said. She tried to wrap her head around it. Who knew relationships were so complicated? Of course, she's been stuck in a love triangle before. That was before she was married to Peter Maximoff.

——————————————————————————

"So, when were you gonna tell me you screwed Kitty?" Rogue yelled at Bobby.

"How did you know that?" Bobby asked.

"You're not even gonna deny it?"

"Deny what?"

"You had sex with Kitty and now she's pregnant." Rogue said, sitting down on their bed.

"How did you find out?" Bobby asked, sitting next to her.

"I over heard Storm telling Peter." She said.

"Look, Marie. I was gonna tell you, I swear, I just didn't know how." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Bobby, I have to confess something." Marie said. She took a deep breath.

"What is it, Marie?" He rubbed circles on her palm.

"I slept with Logan, and this baby, It's his." Marie said. She sighed in relief afterward.

Twenty minutes had passed before either one of them said anything. Bobby finally broke the silence.

"We're over, aren't we?" He asked.

"Yeah." Marie nodded her head. "Logan and I already made plans together. We're moving to his cabin in Canada at the end of the month."

"It was good while it lasted, wasn't it?"

"Absolutely, and I want you to know Bobby, that a part of me will always love you." Marie kissed his lips one last time before leaving the room.

——————————————————————————

A week later, Bobby finally decided to seek Kitty out. They couldn't avoid each other anymore. When he found her, she was in Storm's garden. She was sniffing the Honeysuckle. Kitty could feel his eyes on her. She stood to face him.

"Is there something I can help you with Bobby?" She asked.

"Rogue and I broke up." Bobby said.

"Why?"

"She slept with Logan and she's pregnant with his child."

"I'm sorry." Kitty finally said.

"I'm not. I loved Rogue, but there was always another girl who had my eye."

"Who?"

"You."

"So, what happens now?"

"If It's alright with you, I thought we could go out on a date."

"Well-"

——————————————————————————

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I have big plans for this story. Oh, and don't worry we haven't seen the last of Rogue and her future baby. Anyway, what do you think Kitty said? Yes or no?**

**Until next time,**

**This is FandomLover127 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Why was this so hard? Facing the fact that you have to tell your father about your pregnancy. Kitty knew her father would be upset that she was having a baby out of wedlock. Her parents don't believe in kids before marriage. Kitty knew her mother would have reacted better. She also knew that her father was never truly the same after her mother got sick.

The car ride seemed like it was way too short for her taste. Kitty was still trying to come up with what to say. While rubbing her four month baby bump. She knew Bobby probably thought she was crazy.

"Kitty, you know it's okay to he nervous." Bobby said, reasurringly. Kitty looked up at him.

"Listen, Bobby, don't be surprised if my father dosen't take too kindly to you. He dosen't believe in babies born out of wedlock." She explained.

"Father's love me."

"Because, you have perfect blue eyes. A smile to charm the pants off of any woman and you look good in a tight black leather suit."

"I don't think it's because of my tight black suit." Bobby said, laughing.

"Tight black _leather _suit." Kitty said, putting emphasis on the word leather.

"Yeah, okay Miss Auto-Correct." He said, jokingly.

A few minutes later, Bobby pulled up in her family home's driveway. He placed his hand on her knee as an attempt to comfort her. He lifted her chin up and leaned in to kiss her light pink glossed lips. She pushed his chest back.

"Bobby, I told you. I don't want-"

"You don't want to start anything with me." He finished for her. "That dosen't mean that I can't kiss you once or twice."

"I know. It would just be easier if you didn't." Kitty said.

"Let's just get through today with your father and then we'll deal with that." Bobby said.

The two got out of Bobby's Toyota Camry. They walked up to the front door. Kitty sighed deeply before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, Kitty's father, Adrien appeared.

"Kitty Kat." Adrien pulled Kitty into a tight hug.

"Daddy, I'm so happy to see you." Kitty said.

"I'm Adrien Pryde. You must be Robert Drake." Adrien said, shaking Bobby's hand.

"Please, call me Bobby." Bobby said, polietly.

"Okay then, Bobby. Please, both of you come in." Adrien said.

——————————————————————————

"And this is Kitty's old bedroom, across the hall will be yours." Adrien explained, showing Bobby to his room. Along the way Bobby got a look at Kitty's childhood bedroom.

"I never took Kitty for a turquoise girl." Bobby said.

"Well she and Jessica repainted it when she was twelve. It was originally pink."

"Daddy, you better not be boreing Bobby with my old bedroom." Kitty said, coming up the stairwell. A few seconds later she joined the two men.

"Adrien's not boreing me."

"Alright, well I will leave you two alone. I have to go call your grandmother and tell her Kitty Kat brought a boy home." Adrien said.

"Daddy, Bobby's a friend. And he's a man."

"Goodnight, sir." Bobby said.

"Goodnight, Bobby." Adrien said.

——————————————————————————

"So, I'm a man?" Bobby teased Kitty.

Kitty helped him get settled in the guest room, when he decided to bring up the conversation from earlier.

"I knew that was gonna come back to bite me." She said, spreading a throw blanket over the comforter.

"What about me makes me a man exactly?"

"Would you just help me come up with a way to tell my dad about the baby." Kitty said, playfully swatting his arm.

"I would prefer it be in a way where he won't kill me right away." Bobby said.

He reached for the ends of his white button up and lifted it over his head. He folded it up and put it on top of his duffel bag. He unbuckled his belt and slid it from the loops. He noticed Kitty was watching him.

"Enjoying the show Kitty Kat?" He teased her. Kitty blushed bright red.

"Do you have to take off your clothes right in front of me?" She said, annoyed.

"Not like you've never seen me naked before." He said.

"Yes, unfortunately I have."

"You were the one screaming in pleasure. In fact, I think your exact words were "Oh, God yes, harder.""

"I think you're putting words in my mouth." She said.

"I'm not. But you've put your mouth on something else." He teased. Bobby loved getting her to blush. She was definitely blushing now.

"That goes both ways mister." Kitty flirtatiously teased him. She slowly slid her hand down his chest seductively.

"I'll tell you where you can put your mouth." She purred in his ear. She reached to stroke the lump in his pants.

Bobby felt a groan leave his mouth. He had no idea how Kitty got turned on so fast. It was like a switch had been flipped. She roughly pushed him onto the king sized bed behind him. She climbed up to straddle him.

"You know those pregnancy hormones you told me about?" He asked. She only sucked on his neck in reply.

"I think I really like them."

He flipped her over on her back. He quickly found his way to the zipper on her dress and pulled it down. Only to find she was bare underneath. He went right for the magic spot between her legs. She tugged his hair in pleasure.

"God, yes." She said, her voice shaking. It wasn't long before she fell over the edge.

"Need to feel you inside me, now." She whimpered.

He happily obliged. He chased his release until they both fell over the edge.

The two cuddled up to sleep together.

——————————————————————————

"Have you thought about any baby names yet?" Adrien asked. He took the news a little better then expected. Part of him did still want to skin Bobby alive. Overall though, the thought of becoming a grandfather won.

"Well, if it's a boy than Brandon Adrien and if it's a girl than Lucille Jessica. Personally, I think it's a boy." Kitty said.

"No way, Kit. It's a hundred percent a girl." Bobby argued. Kitty playfully swat his arm and smiled up at him. They might have been just friends, but love was very present in their eyes.

"I love those names." Adrien said.

"So, Adrien have you gotten your new office set up yet? I could help you." Bobby said.

"That would be great. Thanks. We can get to work after breakfast. Are waffles okay?"

"Yes." Bobby and Kitty said in unison. Adrien just nodded his head.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long and that it's so short. Life got in the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

_One Year and Ten Months Later_

It was a breezy October day when Lucille Jessica Drake was born. October 10th to be exact. She was born seven pounds and 13 inches. She has her daddy's icy blue eyes and her mother's dark brown hair. Everyone was just drawn to her. She was a beautiful baby.

But today was her first birthday. Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake and their friends were setting up for her birthday party. Bobby had already went around the school handing out invitations. Including some of his students, Jaxon Matthews, Lorelei Burke, Holland Hathaway and Nicholas Claire. It was set to be a pretty decent turn out. Including Rogue, Logan and their baby boy Chase. As usual Cassie was dressing Lucy up in all pink.

Adrien, who had arrived the day before, was lending a helping hand to Bobby and Hank in the backyard. Raven was in charge of setting up the dining room alongside Storm. Kurt was setting up the gift station. And finally, Peter was overseeing that everything in the living room was in place. The others had apparently decided that Kitty was too rest. She still, however, had won the argument about her cooking for everyone. So she set to work in the kitchen. Arabella, Ororo and Peter's three year old daughter, was her little helper.

"Bella would you please hand me the pepper?" Kitty asked the little girl. Kitty and Arabella were making breaded chicken. Bella grabbed the pepper shaker and handed it to her.

"I don't care Jaxon. This is your baby too." Lorelei was heard saying. That was another development. Lorelei found out she was pregnant a few months ago. Since then, Jaxon was sure to leave space between him and Lorelei.

"Lorelei and Jaxon are at each other's throats again." Raven said, coming through the swing kitchen door.

"I'm not surprised. These days I don't even think they're capable of having a civil conversation."

"Pregnancy changes a girl." Raven said. She had experince with her own three kids. Two boys and one girl.

"Stephen is here." Bobby said, in disdain. He disappeared back outside.

"Bobby still dosen't like Stephen?" Raven asked.

"Nope. He hates Stephen. It's just because Stephen has a good relationship with Lucy. Bobby's jealous."

"I don't think that's the only thing Bobby's jealous of."

"Me? You think Bobby is jealous of Stephen because of me?" Kitty asked.

"Think about it Kitty. Stephen is not only bonding with Lucy, Bobby's daughter. But he also gets to be in your bed, where Bobby once was."

"I doubt it's because Stephen and I sometimes sleep in the same bed."

"Tell me, when was the time you and Bobby - how do I say? - got it on?" Raven asked.

"Got it on?"

"You know, got it on, did the deed, had intercourse. However you want to put it."

"Not since that night at my dad's house."

"So, Bobby's probably feeling a little lonely. If you know what I mean."

"I'm sure he has other sources, Raven. Last time I checked, he was getting it on with Abigail."

"Lucy's babysitter Abigail? The one that's like what eighteen? Is that even legal?"

"The legal age of consent in New York is seventeen. So, yes, it's legal. He can sleep with her."

"You're just okay with the fact that Bobby is sleeping with Lucy's babysitter?"

——————————————————————————

Several hours later, after a very successful birthday party for Lucy, Bobby found himself inside the mansion. For two reasons, one being he was helping Hank in his lab, and two being what he's doing now. Knocking on an eighteen year old girl's door. He knew it was late, after midnight. Abigail Wood opened the door. She looked annoyed. No doubt he had woken her up. She looked up at Bobby.

"Is there a reason you're at my door at-" She glanced at the clock. "12:34 at night." Abigail asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk about the other night." He said, letting himself in.

"Can it wait until it's daylight outside?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Look, Abigail. You're Lucy's babysitter. And you're just eighteen. What we did was wrong. I only came to apologize."

"Apology accepted. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"You have to understand why I'm having this conversation with you."

"We had sex. It was wrong and blah blah blah." She said. Bobby noticed she was wearing a tank top and short sleeping shorts. Her hair was also a mess, indicating that he had woken her from slumber.

"Listen, Bobby, I have a very important test tomorrow. We can continue our conversation in the daylight. Goodnight." She said.

Bobby got the hint and stepped towards the door.

"Goodnight Abigail." Bobby said. He made his way back to his old room. He was way too tired to walk all the way to the boathouse. His current place of residence.

——————————————————————————

Of course, in the daylight Abigail was a lot less reasonable. Bobby had tried to have a civilized talk with her. But she had set out to throw herself at him. Like bait on a hook in her blue dress that was way too short for her, cat eyes and red lips. Her legs were straddling his lap on the couch he was sat on. Her lips demanding in a heated kiss. Her hand bunched up in his white shirt. Little sounds of pleasure escaping her lips. His hands gripping her hips. Abigail was pure temptation on legs.

"Wait, wait. We can't do this." Bobby said, pulling away.

"You're right. We don't have any condoms. Here, I'll get some from Lorelei. She won't be needing any for a while." Abigail said, standing from his lap. She was about to take off towards the staircase.

"Wait, Abigail." He said. She turned to him.

"Um, you're forgeting your shoes." He covered, pointing to her sandals.

"Right. Thanks." She slipped her shoes on and raced upstairs. Bobby decided he would just explain to her that they couldn't do this when she got back.

Only that conversation never came.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucille Jessica Drake was the light of her father's life. He adores her. Would do anything for her. That's why when he's feeling conflicted, he wraps his arms around his daughter and just holds her. Of course, that doesn't keep the questions from Lucy's mother away. It also doesn't change the fact that he had a secret. One that could very well cause Kitty to take Lucy away from Bobby. It's not like he started this little fling with Abigail on purpose.

In fact, the whole thing started as a drunken mistake. It was at one of the annual school holiday parties. Abigail was a new student that discovered she could hear other peoples thoughts. Kitty had to sit out and take care of a two month old Lucy.

_Ten Months Ago..._

He had known that he had a few too many. But he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He was torturing himself with Kitty. It was like the world was dangling her in front of him. He didn't try to fall in love with her. It was an accident. But it happened and now he's stuck. Just the thought of Kitty and him happy seemed like it was a lifetime away. At night it was worse. The dreams that his mind tormented him with. As if he didn't already get choked up at the thought of her all decked out in red lace. He felt his pants get significantly tighter. He needed a distraction. So, he threw himself into teaching. For the most part it helped. Expect whenever Kitty came to visit him, sporting her swelled baby bump. Those are the days he spent extra long in the shower. Of course, his hands could never substitute for the feeling her lips gave him.

He chugged down a shot of whiskey. Bobby willed his problem down below to go away. No matter how hard he tried, thoughts of the unbelievably wicked things Kitty used to do to him wouldn't go away.

"Is this seat taken?" A brunette girl asked, pointing to the chair next to him.

"Please, I could use a little company." Bobby said.

"Thanks. I was just trying to get away from gossipy teenage girls. I'm Abigail by the way." She said.

"Bobby Drake." He said.

"You're the one that knocked Professor Pryde up." Abigail said. She then immediately regretted it.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright. So, mind telling me why you wanted to sit next to me of all people? I'm not exactly the most enthusiastic."

"Yeah, but you're better than Professor Logan." She said, sipping on her lemonade.

"Not much of a drinker?" Bobby asked, pointing to her drink.

"Not really. I see you are a drinker."

"Yeah, well baby mama drama. I love my daughter more than anything, but Kitty and I are a little complicated."

"How old is she now?" Abigail asked.

"Two months. She has already gotten so big."

A few hours and drinks later, Bobby found his lips connected to Abigail's and her hands in his hair. He not so gently pushed her against her bedroom wall. Abigail reached for the line of buttons holding his shirt on. He knew that she wasn't and would never be Kitty. But if he closed his eyes long enough, she was close enough.

_Present Day_

From that night forward, Bobby had found an escape. And up until recently his escape worked. That was before Kitty brought Stephen to the boathouse for dinner and introduced him as her boyfriend. Boyfriend, God, he detested that word. He also detested the fact that Stephen took to his daughter right away.

"Hey, Bobby." Kitty said, sitting next to him. She had approached him in between classes as he was relaxing in the living room.

"Yeah, Kit Kat."

"I hate to ask you this, because I'm sure you had plans. It being Friday night and all. But could you please watch Lucy tonight? Stephen and I haven't had a date night out in a long time." Kitty asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, of course. You don't have to ask. She's my daughter too." Bobby never could resist that look.

"Thank you so much. I guess I should go dust off my dancing shoes." Kitty said. She pulled him into a tight hug and ran down the hall, towards Ororo's room. Probably to make sure her husband hasn't accidentally killed Lucy. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of blue fur that looked the Hank being chased by Kurt. He had been too consumed in his thoughts to notice a high heel clad brunette coming towards him. Bobby jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, my God. You scared me!" He said. Abigail laughed a little.

"Sorry." Abigail said. "It's alright. Is there anything you needed?" He asked her. Abigail sat down next to him. Her short denim skirt rose higher, showing a little sliver of lace. Her white short sleeve blouse was low cut, showing off her cleavage. She had on her usual choice of footwear, a pair of four inch beige block heels.

"I was wondering if you could help with an assignment for your fourth period class. Are you available tonight? I could come to the boathouse." She said. She slowly ran her hand down his arm.

"I can't tonight. I'm spending time with my daughter. Although, I do hold student study sessions in the library every Thursday afternoon." Bobby said, standing up.

"I was hoping for something a little bit more private." Abigail said suggestively. "I just went to Lacey's with some friends a few days ago." She said.

"Isn't that a lingerie store?" Bobby asked, eyebrows raised. "Yep. I bought a new set, It's blue and lacy. I haven't had the pleasure of showing it off yet. Though, Mason did try. Multiple times."

"Maybe you should show it off to Mason. I've heard he really likes it. I'm sure it would make his night."

"But I wanted you to see it. I know you like lace. Especially on me." Abigail got up off the brown sofa. She wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck, stroking the back of it.

"Abigail, I told you that this was stopping. It was wrong of me to start this little fling in the first place. I'm trying to be a better person. I have a little girl who one day is going to look up to me. I can't be a good role model if I'm still sleeping with you."

"You can't tell me you don't feel the sparks between us. This was meant to be. I love you, Bobby." Bobby pushed her hands away.

"No, you don't. The only reason you don't want me to leave you is because you think I'm still willing to have sex with you."

* * *

_Two months ago_

Bobby was setting the table for his dinner with Kitty. He glanced at the clock. It said it was 7:15. Only fifteen more minutes until she arrived. Kitty had to drop Lucy off with Hank before coming over. He set out his best china. The pieces the Professor gave him for Christmas last year. Bobby quickly checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror one more time. He wanted everything to be perfect. This was the night he would ask Kitty to be his girlfriend. He was feeling nervous, almost like he was sixteen again.

The doorbell rang at exactly 7:30. Bobby didn't want it to seem like he was too anxious. He waited exactly thirty seconds until he opened the door. Only to find Kitty in a lip lock with a man he'd never seen before.

"Uhh." He mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Sorry Bobby." Kitty said, finally noticing him standing there.

"It's fine, Kit. Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Stephen. Stephen this is Lucy's father Bobby." Kitty introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you, Bobby. We brought you a present." He held up a bottle of white wine. The label read Chardonnay.

"I take it Kitty has a bottle of Reposado back home?" Bobby asked, with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" Stephen asked. He reached to take Kitty's coat off for her. Dammit, he's a gentleman.

"Kitty used to sneak sips out of Hank's bottles when we were teenagers." Bobby said.

"Bobby, don't you go telling all my secrets." Kitty teased. Just then Bobby noticed the short red dress and black strappy heels Kitty was wearing. He'd be lying if he said his pants didn't feel a little tighter.

* * *

A few hours later found Bobby going over the evening in his head. While back at the little cottage on the school grounds, Kitty and Stephen were otherwise occupied with other things. And not the good kind of other things. The two had been in a screaming match for the past fifteen minutes. Stephen had a few choice words to describe the dinner and Bobby. None of them good. Kitty tried her best to reassure him.

"I don't like him, Kitty." Stephen yelled from across the dining room. Kitty stood at the archway between the dining room and the kitchen.

"It was one dinner. How bad could it have been?" She asked.

"For starters, how about the way he mentally striped you. Hell, in his mind he probably had you bent over the couch."

"Bobby is a good man. He's the father of my daughter. What do you want me to do?" Kitty yelled.

"Cut him out of your life." Stephen said, calming down a little.

"I can't do that. He is always gonna be apart of both my life and Lucy's. You'll just have to learn to accept it." She said. Kitty then stormed up to her bedroom. She slammed the door shout and locked it. It was obvious Stephen wasn't allowed to follow her tonight.

Meanwhile, in a newly built brick house, Ororo and Peter Maximoff were on the receiving end of some life changing news. Jean Grey-Summers was handing them a envelope of photos. Ororo quickly opened the envelope and looked through the photos. Her face gave away her look of happiness.

"Are these real? Because if you're messing with me Jean, I will not hesitate to go all weather witch on your ass."

"They are one hundred twenty percent real." Jean said. She was thrilled to be the one to deliver the news to her best friend and her husband.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked, Curiously.

"Peter, you're gonna be a father." Ororo said. Tears began falling down her face. Peter was absolutely speechless. He didn't know what to say. So, he just pulled Ororo into a tight hug and gently rubbed her back. Jean silently left the house with a smile on her face. After all, she had a husband of her own to go home to.

* * *

**Apologies for the incredibly long wait on a new chapter. Life got in the way for a bit. But I'm back now, and extremely excited for y'all to see what's coming up.**

** Until next time,**

**This is FandomLover127,**

**Signing off**

**P.S who else is excited about 'Ro and Peter's baby?**


End file.
